Ce qui ce cache derrière la folie
by Mary1302
Summary: Angeline Swan 16 ans c'est perdue dans une folie sans issue dans un jeu sans fin. un étranger pas si inconnu va la libérer de ce cycle infernal. Secret inavoué, Amour et Mensonge sont de la partie. Tout est une question d'esprit. Première Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Ce qui ce cache derrière la folie.**

Résumé

Bella a succombée cinq ans après le départ de son amour perdu.

6mois après _son _départ, Bella avait découvert qu'elle avait un jumeau, William. Bella apprend qu'elle était tante de deux magnifiques jumeaux, Jason Andrew et Angeline Isabella Swan.

Cinq ans après avoir appris toutes ses bonnes nouvelles, on lui diagnostic un problème cardiovasculaire. Elle doit subir un don d'organe mais elle refuse. Angeline sa nièce la suit dans les bois où elle veut s'éteindre à jamais.

Bella tombe sur Victoria qui désir la transformer pour qu'elle souffre pour l'éternité. Mais son cœur est trop faible, la transformation n'a pas lieu.

Victoria déçu mais tout de même ravi était sur le point de repartir quand elle entendit la petite Angeline, elle était sur le point de mettre un terme à sa vie quand son instinct lui cri de partir. Elle fuit.

La petite fille était restée près de sa tante pendant des heures, attendant que l'on veuille bien les retrouver. Mais quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Etait-ce ses mains recouvertes de sang, le fait de voir sa tante inerte près d'elle. Ou encore la manière dont on lui avait ôté la vie.

Personne ne le sera jamais, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle s'était perdue dans une folie sans issue, dans un jeu sans fin. Mais chut c'est un secret.

Quelqu'un la sauvera à la surprise générale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

**11 ans après la tragédie. **

Je me présente, Angeline Isabella Swan. Physiquement j'étais de taille moyenne et mince, de longs cheveux bruns et un teint de porcelaine. En faite je ressemblais à ma défunte tante Bella, ce qui faisait mal à mon père ainsi qu'à mon grand-père. La seule différence qui me séparait d'elle était mes yeux bleu céleste. Ils étaient très déstabilisant quand ont les voyaient pour la première fois, mais on s'y habituait à force. Je vivais à Forks depuis que mon père avait retrouvé le sien mais ce n'était pas mon histoire.

Je suivais une scolarité assez normale au lycée de Forks High School. Les professeurs avaient eu du mal au début de l'année quand ils avaient compris que j'étais un « cas » comme disaient certains. Mais j'étais du genre silencieuse – quand je ne m'ennuie pas s'entend. Ils ne me faisaient pas de remarque et puis j'étais une élève sérieuse. J'étais montré du doigt avec mon frère, je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça, mais il restait avec moi sans une once de pitié dans le regard.

Cette particularité que je possédais depuis mon plus jeune âge, celle qui me différenciait des autres. C'était une chose assez intéressante à exploiter. Je pouvais contrôler le corps et l'esprit de la personne que je voulais. Une expérience des plus divertissante mais que l'on m'avait interdit pratiquer.

Le réveil me sortie de cette plénitude qu'offrait ce sommeil divin. J'ouvris doucement les yeux profitant de ses faibles rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout le pan du mur en face de mon lit. J'éteignis ce fichu réveil avant qu'il ne finisse dans le mur. J'entendais les respirations calmes et sereines du reste de la famille encore endormie, je descendis donc à pas de loup. Nous étions samedi et chaque samedi il y avait mon dessin animé préféré je ne pouvais pas le rater pour rien au monde.

J'allumais la télévision, mis le volume assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre mais pas trop pour ne pas réveiller les habitants encore plongés dans le doux pays des rêves. Je passais devant la cheminée où mon père avait dressé un hôtel pour Tante Bella, je lui dis bonjour et lui demandais si elle avait bien dormie. Je rentrais dans la grande cuisine pour aller me servir un bol de lait chaud avec des tartines de pain frai avec de la confiture de fraise.

Je n'avais pas le droit de me servir des couteaux alors il y avait toujours du pain déjà découpés et près à être engloutie par ma personne. En allant ouvrir le frigo je tombais sur une note de grand-père Charlie.

_Parti à la pêche, déjeune à la Push._

_Ps : Angeline fais attention de ne rien faire tomber, ne fais pas de bêtise._

_Charlie. _

Il me connaissait par cœur j'étais de ces maladroites. Une fois fini de préparer mon petit déjeuné, j'installais le tout sur la table basse et commençais à manger en écoutant le générique de début.

J'étais toujours devant la télé quand des bruits à l'étage se firent entendre. Je délaissais la télé pour me retourner vers l'escalier, je me concentrais et pénétrais dans la tête de Jason. Il était de mauvaise humeur et ce que je lui faisais subir n'allait pas la rendre meilleure mais ça m'amusais de le faire – j'étais sûrement suicidaire.

Je le fis sortir dans le froid matinal avec comme seul vêtement son bas de pyjama. J'entendais via à l'esprit de mon frère Mlle Thompson lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait dehors par cette fraîche matinée.

Je sortie de l'esprit de mon frère, couru dehors pour finir sur le dos de Jason qui avait vite repris ses esprits.

- Alors les enfants déjà entrain de faire les fou. Nous dit notre voisine.

- Coucou Mlle. La saluais-je. Bouh mais t'es gelé ! Criais-je en me dégageant de son dos.

- La faute à qui. Grogna-t-il. Et il parti après avoir saluer la voisine, qui elle rigolait de son rire musical.

Melle Thompson était une rouquine aux yeux émeraude grande et mince au teint pâle. Elle avait un peu plus que la trentaine, célibataire, sans enfant mais compassait se manque par une magnifique dalmatienne du nom de Nini. Je la voyais tous les samedi matin faire un footing avec son chien. Elle travaillait comme secrétaire au lycée de Forks.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Mlle Thompson je rentrais dans la maison, je tremblais de froid mais ne fis pas attention quand je sentis le café de papa embaumer le hall d'entrée. Je me précipitais dans le salon où me menait l'odeur amère du café. Il était à table buvant sa boisson en regardant son programme de la journée. Mon frère à côté de lui écoutait de la musique tout en envoyant des messages sur son téléphone. Il s'était vêtue d'un pull en laine blanc, mit un jean bleu délavé troué au niveau des genoux et avait ses chaussons aux pieds.

- Mon dieu Angeline monte prendre une douche bien chaude tu vas attrapés froid. Me dit mon père en me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Oui papa.

Je me montais lentement les escaliers et rentrais dans ma chambre, je pris la direction de la salle de bain – la mienne – et me fis couler un bain bien chaud. Je me déshabillais mis mon pyjama dans le panier et me plongeai dans l'eau. J'avais mis du savon, j'adorais les bulles qu'il produisait, je m'amusais à les prendre la mousse dans mes mains et à souffler dessus. Fini de me laver je sortis doucement de la baignoire et m'enroula dans une serviette. Je partie dans le dressing et me pris un haut à manche long et colle rouler bleu, un pull long à manche courte marron avec un slim bleu marine. Je me coiffais avec une queue de cheval haute mes cheveux étaient vraiment trop long. Personne n'avait le cœur à les couper moi y compris alors on me faisait juste les pointes assez souvent.

Je descendis rapidement dans le salon pour rejoindre mon frère qui jouait de la guitare sur la banquette de la fenêtre du salon. Je m'assis en position fœtale, ma tête sur mes genoux je regardais mon frère jouer.

Il était grand il frôlait le mètre 85 et était assez bien battit. Ses cheveux se rapprochaient plus du noir que du brun, il avait des yeux caramel avec un plus dedans. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas encore eut de petite amie.

Je sentis la présence de mon père dans mon dos mais je ne me retournais pas. Il ma prit dans ses bras et me mit sur ses genoux. Sa respiration était calme, j'entendais son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Je levais les yeux vers son visage, il montrait une grande tristesse, tristesse qui mua en douleur quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Il me serra plus fort contre lui, sa respiration devint saccadée je me détachais de son étreinte et lui embrassa la joue avant de me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Je sortie sur le balcon regardant la forêt sans la voir, je m'assis sur une chaise me repliant sur moi-même laissant les larmes couler le long de mes joues sûrement devenus rouge par le froid ambiant.

Quand les larmes se tarirent je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau fit couler l'eau prit mon cutter et attendis dans la baignoire que l'eau la remplisse. Je me sentais vide de l'intérieur, une sensation étrange s'éprit de moi. La baignoire remplie à rat bord je me sacrifiais le poigné pour la énième fois. L'objet s'échappa de ma main, ma vu devint trouble, l'odeur du sang emplie la pièce close.

Je vis l'eau du bain se teinter de rouge avant d'être engloutis dans les ténèbres.

_PdV Jason_

J'étais dans le salon en train d'interpréter une de mes nouvelles compositions. Je ne faisais pas attention à la personne qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce. Trop absorbé dans ma musique. Quand je relevais la tête, je vis ma sœur blottie dans les bras de notre père. Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable, elle possédait une beauté douloureuse au regard. Les anges avaient pâles figures comparées à elle, ses grands yeux bleus exprimaient l'innocence d'une nouvelle enfance. Remplacer par une ancienne plus morbide.

Mon père regarda les photos disposées sur le mur adjacent. Cette partie du mur était consacrée à la mémoire de Tante Bella. Chaque samedi il le regardait, il resserra sa prise sur Angeline, qui elle se détacha lentement de lui pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue et partir en courant à l'étage. J'assistais impuissant à cette scène sans savoir quoi faire.

Angeline revoyait à notre père ainsi qu'à Charlie le souvenir doux mais amer d'une sœur et d'une fille. Je posais ma guitare sur la banquette et fixais mon père silencieusement. Avait-il remarqué qu'il n'avait plus Angeline dans ses bras? Il se leva en silence et montait je le suivis sans un bruit.

- Angeline? Il frappa à la porte, sans réponses. Je rentre.

Je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte, ma sœur n'était pas dans sa chambre. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait venait de la salle de bain. Mes dérivèrent en même temps que ceux de mon père vers le sol inondé. J'attrapais la poignée de la porte, elle était fermée à clef.

- Eloigne toi. M'ordonna mon père.

Dès que je fus hors de sa trajectoire il défonça la porte avec son épaule. La porte heurta le mur dans un fracas nous laissant figé dans notre macabre découverte.

Ma sœur était dans la baignoire toute habillée, le poigné entaillé. La couleur transparente avait pris cette couleur carmin. L'odeur agressa mes narines me donnant la nausée mais me retins. Je n'étais pas le premier à réagir, mon père se précipita vers Angeline pour la sortir de l'eau.

Il l'a mit sur le carrelage de la salle de bain prit son pouls et soupira de soulagement. Il compressa la blessure à son poigné avec une serviette et essaya de la réchauffer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Appelle les urgences! Je pris mon téléphone j'étais en mode automate, mon regard fixe sur ma sœur inconsciente.

- Oui, secrétaire du centre des urgences? Me demanda une voix de femme.

- C'est ma sœur elle…elle a perdue beaucoup de sang.

- Est-elle consciente?

- Non.

- Bien votre adresse j'envoie immédiatement un convoie.

Je lui donnais notre adresse et raccrochais laissant mon bras tomber le long de mon corps. Je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que je n'entende le bruit des sirènes. Mon père suppliait Angeline de tenir le coup et lui demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

Les ambulanciers emmenèrent ma sœur à l'hôpital. J'entendis mon père parler –avec Charlie probablement – au téléphone pour le prévenir. Nous partîmes pour l'hôpital, le véhicule était plongé dans un silence pesant et inconfortable.

Je pénétrais tremblant dans l'hôpital.

- Je sui William Swan, ma fille viens d'être admise.

-Son nom? Demanda le secrétaire.

-Angeline Swan.

-Chambre 302.

Nous parcourions les couloirs pour trouver la chambre 302, une fois trouvée nous entrâmes dans la pièce…

Angeline était endormie dans le lit, une perfusion au poigné qui n'était pas bandé. Elle était plus blanche que d'habitude et ses lèvres étaient légèrement violacées. Je lui pris doucement sa main et la gardait dans la mienne. Elle était si froide, si je ne voyais pas sa poitrine monter et redescendre au file de sa respiration j'aurais parié qu'elle était morte. Un médecin entra dans la pièce le visage inexpressif.

L'homme avait la petite soixantaine, le visage strié de ride des yeux gris orageux les cheveux grisonnants. Physiquement il était de taille moyenne et avait du ventre, bref il avait de l'expérience.

- Mr Swan? Demanda le médecin.

- C'est moi. Lui répondit mon père.

- Votre fille a perdue beaucoup de sang elle a eut de la chance du fait que son groupe sanguin est rare. Le AB négatif ne se trouve pas dans tous les hôpitaux.

- Combien de temps?

- Elle devrait se remettre d'ici un ou deux jours mais pour son rétablissement j'aimerai la garder quelques jours de plus.

- Bien.

- Mr Swan. Votre fille c'est ouvert les veines, elle a fait une TS. Le médecin essayait de lui transmettre un message.

- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas. Lui répondit mon père cassant.

- Peut-être que pour son bien il faudrait l'interné. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait. Dit-il d'un ton grave. De plus j'ai regardé sa fiche psychologique et…

- Je ne mettrais pas ma fille dans ce genre d'endroit. Ma fille a une parfaite santé mentale, ceci ne se reproduira plus. Là il mentait. Nous savions tous dans le compté savait que la petite fille du shérif avait des problème mentaux ou du comportement.

- Bien. Soupira le médecin. Une infirmière passera pour voir si tout va bien. Mr Swan. Et il quitta la pièce, il n'avait pas dû me voir pendant tous ce temps.

Pas la première fois? Comment? Nous n'avions rien vu, mon devoir était de la protéger et j'avais faillis à ma tâche. Sénèque à dit : les douleurs légères s'expriment les grandes sont muettes.

Quelle était cette grande douleur que cachait ma sœur?

Voilà le premier chapitre. merci de laissez des reviews ça fait plaisir=3

Des conseils? désolé sil il y a des fautes


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

**Le jeu continue **

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, je regardais tout autour de moi, je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital vu les murs blanc et la pièce impersonnelle. Je pouvais malgré les volets tirés voir la lune dans le ciel noir. Que faisais-je ici? Une sensation désagréable dans les deux poignets se fit sentir. Mon poignet droit était bandé alors que sur l'autre j'avais un tuyau que me reliait à une poche de sang. Je sortie du lit mes pied rentrèrent en contacte avec le sol froid, je frissonnais. J'enlevais avec le plus grand soin les électrodes et pris la barre en fer où était attaché la poche de sang. Je mourais de faim, mon ventre sonnait creux, il fallait que je trouve un distributeur ou un truc du genre sinon j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

Je pris la poignée et l'ouvris, je sortie légèrement la tête regardant des deux côtés pour voir si il n'y avait personne. Une fois assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir je sortie dans la chambre – toujours pied nu – et refermais la porte derrière moi.

J'errais dans les couloirs déserts à la recherche de victuailles. Je marchais à tâtons pour ne pas me prendre quelque chose dans les pieds. Vraiment super ton idée Ange', tu ne pouvais pas juste appeler quelqu'un pour qu'il vienne te nourrir? Je soupirais, voilà que je me parlais à moi-même voilà ce qui allait arrangé mon état. Le bruit que produisit mon ventre me sorti de mes pensées. Au détour d'un couloir, j'avais la mauvaise impression d'être suivie, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait de fuir. Je continuais à marcher lentement à l'affût de tout bruit suspect. Des bruits de pas ou encore le son d'un cœur qui battait mais il n'y avait que des cœur battant paisiblement dans la poitrine des pensionnaires endormies.

Quelque chose attrapa mon avant bras, j'allais me m'être à crier mais une main aussi blanche que la mienne se mit sur ma bouche. Ma respiration était saccadée mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, je sentais le sang pulser dans mes tempes. Je rentrais dans l'esprit de l'homme – je suppose vu la pression exercée sur mon bras. Je voyais ce qu'il voyais, sentais ce que lui sentait, il ne pouvait plus bouger pris au piège. Je le fis relâcher sa prise sur ma bouche et regagnais mon propre corps.

- Pouvez-vous lâcher mon bras, s'il vous plaît. Je feintais le calme.

Quand je me retournais pour lui faire face, il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Je le voyais à peine dans la lueur de la lune. Je pouvais tout juste apercevoir sa silhouette. Il était grand et élancé mais je ne pu en voir plus. L'homme me regardait toujours, il avait le regard fixe comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Ce regard, je le connaissais très bien pour l'avoir vu un nombre incalculable de fois dans les yeux de ma famille. Je fermais les yeux et la minute où je les rouvris il avait disparut.

Je pénétrais dans la salle réserver aux infirmières et me dégotais une soupe chinoise. Elles ne m'en voudraient pas si je leur en piquais un sachet, non? Une fois prêt je m'installais sur la table et repensais à cette mystérieuse rencontre. C'était peut-être le fruit de mon imagination?

Je débarrassais le bol et le mis dans l'évier. C'était tout sourire et en sautillant légèrement que je pris le chemin du retour. Arrivés dans ma chambre je m'assis sur le lit et regardais par la fenêtre. A peine avais-je touché l'oreiller que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec un mal de tête pas possible et la lumière du jour n'aidait pas à me sentir mieux. Des doigts caressèrent le dos de ma main, je tournais le visage vers la personne qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Charlie était assis sur une chaise près du lit fixant ses doigts tracés des arabesques. Quand il remarqua que j'étais réveillé il retira sa main et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise. Je lui sourie doucement, je me sentais pâteuse et barbouillé. Je vis Charlie se lever lentement toujours aussi silencieux et sortir de la chambre.

Je me relevais pour m'asseoir attendant que Charlie revienne. Quand il revint enfin il n'était pas seul, papa, Jason et un vieil homme en blouse blanche entrèrent dans la pièce. Ce dernier avait un regard froid à mon égard un tremblement m'échappa.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveiller Mlle Swan. Comment vous sentez vous?

- Euh…Bien. Mentis-je.

- Je vais vous laissez je reviendrai. Dit-il en quittant la chambre.

- Angeline Isabella Swan pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! Me cria mon père.

- Fais quoi? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici. Je baissais la tête comme une petite fille prit en faute.

- Tu…tu ne te souviens…plus? Me demanda mon frère.

- Ben non, j'étais sur le balcon et puis plus rien.

- Je me remis en position couché, j'étais fatigué comme-ci on me vidait de toute mon énergie. N'y tenant plus je fermais les yeux et sombrais.

Deux jours à rester coucher dans un lit sans savoir quoi faire, je passais mes journées à rêvasser et à dormir. Passionnant. Ce fut une infirmière qui me réveilla un matin pour me dire que je pouvais sortir et que mon père m'attendait dans le hall de l'hôpital. J'acquiesçais, cette petite sieste m'avait redonnée un peu de ma vitalité et c'était avec une énergie nouvelle que je pris les affaires pliées sur la chaise que j'allais me changer. Comme le protocole de l'établissement l'exigeait, je devais me laissais conduire en fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la voiture. C'était papa accompagné de Jason qui me ramena à la maison, Charlie lui travaillait encore comme shérif de Forks.

Pendant le trajet du retour papa et Jason discutèrent à l'avant, alors que moi je me contentais de regarder par la vitre. Je cru voir une forme humaine bougé dans la forêt mais je m'enlevais vite cette idée de la tête. C'était d'un ridicule. Devant la maison je me détachais précipitamment pour sortir de la voiture, sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Nini. Mais mon père ne le voyait pas de cette façon il me demanda de le suivre dans le salon. Jason me prit la main pour me donner du courage.

- Angeline tu ne te souviens plus de ce qui c'est passé il y a deux jours. Je hochais la tête.

- Tu sais que tu peux venir nous parler?

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- …J'aimerai juste que tu nous dises quand quelque chose te tracasse. Éluda mon père.

- Bien, je peux aller voir Nini maintenant? En retrouvant une certaine gaieté.

- Oui.

J'embrassais les deux hommes de ma vie – puisque le troisième travaillait. Puis je sorti en direction de chez Mlle Thompson. Je frappais à sa porte, j'attendis à peine deux minutes avant que Mlle Thompson vienne m'ouvrir. Elle m'invita à rentrer. Sa maison était chaleureuse plus campagne peut-être, la notre ressemblait plus à un loft de deux étages qu'on avait l'habitude de voir dans les grandes villes. Nini me fit tomber en arrière en me léchant le visage, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me dégager mais mes tentatives furent vaines.

- Nini, arrête sa chatouille. Riais-je.

Elle se mit assise, sa langue pendait sur le côté, elle devait avoir soif. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et remplit la gamelle d'eau et la posa par terre pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer. J'avais raison, elle mourait de soif, la chienne se précipita vers sa gamelle. Je m'agenouillais près d'elle la regardant avec admiration. Je n'aimais pas trop les chiens mais Nini était une exception, je préférais les félins, ils possédaient cette grâce que je jalousais secrètement.

Je rejoignis Mlle Thompson dans son salon, elle semblait préoccupée. J'entendis quelqu'un rentrer en trombe dans la maison, il claqua la porte en la refermant par la même occasion. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait, Mlle Thompson me prit par le bras, m'assit sur une chaise de la petite cuisine et me demanda de ne pas bouger.

- Salut petite sœur ils sont toujours là tes voisins?

- Oui, quel bon vent t'amène?

- Faut que tu m'héberges.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- J'ai appris que tu t'étais attachés à la fille Swan…ce serai dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Bien. Dit-elle soumise.

- D'ailleurs on dit qu'elle a fait une tentative de suicide. Dit-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Une tentative de suicide? Mes yeux allèrent se posés instantanément sur le bandage. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir porté atteinte à ma vie. Je me sentis soudain extrêmement fatigué, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, je n'entendis plus ce qui se disait dans le salon. J'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité. Physiquement présente mais mon esprit, lui était figé dans l'espace.

Je me sentais mal, j'avais – en quelque sorte – faillis à l'objectif que je m'étais donné. Celui qui me permettait de rester à la surface. Rendre ma famille heureuse avant que je ne perde tout contrôle de la partie. Je tombais à genoux sous le poids de cette soudaine fatigue. Avec le peu de force qui me restais, je sortis de la maison par la porte de derrière.

Je longeais la façade du mur de la maison, arrivé devant chez moi je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte d'entrée avec une joie feinte, un sourire collé sur mon visage.

- Je suis de retour! Criais-je de ma voix fluette.

- Comment notre petite diablesse? Me demanda mon frère.

- Bien. Je l'embrassais sur les deux joues. Je monte. L'informais-je.

Je vis une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses beaux yeux bruns, vite remplacer par une détermination nouvelle. Il m'offrit son plus beau sourire et regagna le salon.

Je montais les escaliers deux à deux et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Mon havre de paix. Ici je pouvais relâcher la pression accumulée durant la journée je me sentais et c'était le plus important. La fatigue ayant miraculeusement disparue, je me mis à faire mes devoir en retard.

Ceux-ci finis je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir un peu. Ma porte était complètement cassée. L'odeur du produit de javel saturait l'air de la pièce me donnant presque la nausée. Je m'agrippais au rebord du lavabo et me regardais dans la glace. Pendant un court instant je crus voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans le reflet. Je devais être fatigué et mon imagination me jouait des tours.

Je sorti de la pièce avant de tomber dans les pommes, l'odeur en était insupportable. Le reste de la journée s'écoula à une vitesse ahurissante. Toute la journée j'avais préférer rester dans ma chambre à contempler par la fenêtre la vue qui s'offrait à moi.

Au bout d'un moment j'avais sentis mon corps ainsi que mon esprit se déconnecter d'un coup. Quand je sortis de cet état de transe, ma tête me tournais je trouvais que mon état de santé était à son plus bas depuis deux jours.

Je mangeais rapidement le repas préparé par mon père, m'excusa et sorti de table pour aller me coucher. Je pris une douche rapide et me couchais sous les couvertures. M'endormant presque automatiquement.

La sonnerie du réveil me fit sortir de mon sommeil sans rêve. Je me levais tout en arrêtant le réveil et descendis pour prendre le petit déjeuné. Mon père était déjà debout, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue avant de partir mettre la table. Une fois fait, je m'installais à table pour prendre mon petit déjeuner en silence.

Mon frère descendit avec son éternel mauvaise humeur du matin. Il s'assit dans un état à moitié comateux. J'avais peur qu'il s'endorme dans son bol de lait, mais d'un certain côté ça aurait été hilarant à voir.

Je débarrassais mon bol et partie prendre une douche. Je m'habillais avec un slim noir un long pull à coll roulé rose pâle avec des bottes. Je me regardais dans la glace, je détestais me coiffer le matin. Ceci fait je repartie dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et mes dossiers en main – pour réviser dans la voiture – mais au dernier moment je remarquais que j'avais oublié ma montre dans la salle d'eau.

Je pris ma montre qui était sur le meuble et me retournais vers le miroir. Il y avait de la buée dessus – qu'il n'y avait plus après mon précédent passage dans la douche. Je me figea quand je vis ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus.

_Le jeu continue_

Je poussais un couinement de sourie.

- Angeline tu es prête? Me demanda mon frère en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Je me retournais vers lui et le fixais le cœur battant. Ne voyait-il pas le message sur le miroir? On dirait bien que non. Étais-je prise d'hallucination? Mes yeux se reposèrent sur la glace, plus rien ne si trouvait. Je ne devais juste pas être bien réveillé. Je préférais le mettre sur le compte de la fatigue que sur ma folie. Peu de personne savait qu'elles étaient malades avant qu'on leur diagnostiquent la maladie. Moi je le savais et je m'y enfonçais peu à peu.

- Tu vas bien?

- Bien sûr, allez viens on va être en retard. En souriant, il resta de marbre. Allez! le bousculais-je tout en le tirant par le bras.

Nous descendîmes en bas et dîmes au revoir à papa et grand-père Charlie. Nous prîmes la voiture – une Mercedes – de Jason et partîmes pour le lycée. Pendant tout le chemin je regardais par la fenêtre, le trajet était assez long. Nous habitions en dehors de la ville et le lycée se trouvait à l'opposé de chez nous. Je ne me rendis compte que nous étions arrivé que quand je sentis une légère pression sur ma main. Je souriais à Jason pour le remercier et détachai ma ceinture pour sortir du véhicule.

Touts les élèves se décalaient pour me laisser passer, mon frère à ma suite. Je ne comprenais pas leur comportement mais à la longue on si faisait. Mon frère me déposa devant ma salle de cours et partie pour rejoindre sa propre salle.

Toute la matinée je ne prêtais pas attention au cours trop obnubilé par cette unique et simple phrase. Elle hantait mon esprit, plus j'essayais de l'oublier plus elle se frayait un chemin dans ma tête et sa avait le don de m'exaspérer. Les cours terminés je pris la direction du réfectoire où mon frère m'attendait devant les portes métalliques.

Quand je le vis assis sur un banc à m'attendre je retrouvais d'un seul coup toute ma joie de vivre. C'était même en sautillant que j'allais le rejoindre. J'entendais déjà les remarques dû à mon comportement, mais je laissais couler. Il se leva quand il m'entendit appeler son nom et je lui sautais dans les bras, plongeant ma tête dans son coup. Il se sentais mal à l'aise au début quand je faisais ce genre de chose en public mais il s'était vite habituer. Je rigolais quand il me fit tournoyer dans les airs.

Notre manège terminé nous rentrâmes dans le self et nous mêmes dans la file pour remplir nos plateau. Les plateaux bien garnie nous prîmes la direction de nos places habituelles près des fenêtres. Je ne faisait que picorer dans mon assiette. J'avais deux heures à perdre puisque j'étais dispensé des cours de sport. Merci papa.

Le repas finis, Jason devait me quitter pour aller à ses propre cours on se rejoindrait dans deux heures pour notre cour en commun. Pour ma part je partie me coucher sur l'un des banc à l'abri sous un arbre. Je lassais mon esprit divaguer quand une phrase bien connue s'imposa dans mon esprit pour ne plus le quitter.

_* Le jeu continu * _

Oui, il continuait mais je n'étais pas infaillible j'étais en réalité apeuré de perdre à mon propre jeu. J'en étais l'instigatrice alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre, pas après onze ans d'effort. Je ne le permettrais jamais mais mon adversaire était bien plus fort que moi, il était bien plus qu'un homme, plus perfide et fourbe que le serpent. Je me souvenais de ce jour comme si c'était hier, ce jour où ma vie avait basculée.

J'avais cinq ans à cette époque. Je jouais sur le perron de la maison de grand-père Charlie quand j'entendis la voiture de Tante Bella s'engager sur l'allée. Je trouvais que depuis qu'elle que temps son cœur battait irrégulièrement, mais je me taisais. Elle avait l'air aussi très fatigué sa jolie peau blanche était devenu aussi blanc qu'un cadavre, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et les traits de sont visage étaient tirés à l'extrême. Mais elle souriait, toujours, toute la journée.

Elle m'avait demandée de rester sage, que cette fois je ne devais pas la suivre comme à mon habitude. J'avais hoché la tête mais étant du genre curieuse et têtue je comptais bien la suivre – mais sans qu'elle le sache.

Après avoir marché je ne sais combien de temps derrière tante Bella, nous étions arrivées dans une sublime clairière. Je m'étais caché derrière un buisson quand j'assistai à la mort de tante Bella, à celle que je considérai comme ma mère par omission. Mais à cette époque je n'avais pas compris, je croyais qu'elle c'était juste endormie.

Puis _il_ est arrivé, je l'avais nommé le diable, mon futur adversaire se tenait devant moi, un sourire malsain sur son visage blême et une lueur de défis se reflétait dans ses pupilles rouges. Il me voulait, moi et mon âme. Je ne savais pas dans quoi j'avais mis les pieds mais je connaissais la fin de cette histoire. Je me battais depuis longtemps pour le connaître. Tant que je jouais la carte de l'enfant il ne pouvait pas gagner.

_L'enfant grandi malgré lui. _Un fait véridique mais je comptais bien profiter de ma famille pendant que j'en avais encore le temps.

Ma plus grande douleur ou plutôt ma plus grande peur : celle de tout perdre. Partir sans un adieu, sans aucune chance de retour en arrière possible.

Le jeu continuait et ma chute en était la fin.

**Coucou, alors déjà merci pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre je le trouve pourris comme pas possible, j'essayerai de me rattraper pour le prochain promis. Conseils? Questions? Je suis à la recherche d'une correctrice …Merci d'avance=3 oh et désolé pour les fautes!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis désolé mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. je me retrouve dans l'incompétence de pouvoir poursuivre mon histoire moi-même, mais je la confie au soin d'une de mes amies "JasperloveLune" qui a très gentiment acceptée de la continuer pour moi ! _

_Bon je lui est pas vraiment demandé, je l'ai TRES légèrement supplier._

_Bien sûr, je garderai un oeil ouvert sur sa continuation._

_Mary1302_


End file.
